Final Fantasy XV: Travelers' Journey
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Two siblings playing the Final Fantasy XV video game are suddenly sent to the World of Eos due to a severe lightning storm. Given a mission by Etro herself, the two brothers must travel with Noctis and his friends all across the land so that the Prince can complete his destiny. However, darker forces seek to retaliate against them. (Rated M for Blood, language, and sexual themes)
1. Trailer: Omen

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a trailer for an upcoming project from possibly the best Final Fantasy game ever created: Final Fantasy XV.**

 **The basis is a story on two brothers from our world, who've played and beaten the XV game many times over then are sent inside after a terrible lightning storm. Given new names, appearances, abilities, and weapons, these two join Noctis and his crew on their journey across Eos to battle the Empire to reclaim the throne for the king.**

 **Now to answer this question that I know that is coming, I've already planned on how our two characters are gonna be traveling with Noctis, Ignis, Gladio, and Prompto. No, they will not be overcrowding in the Regalia. They will have their own ride, a motorbike with a sidecar. Names for the two brothers are pretty much supposed to be Latin from what I've seen in the game.**

 **The oldest of the two shall be named Angelus Mortis. The youngest shall be named Deus Mortis. Anyone proficient in Latin can guess what the names mean. To others, it's a secret.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Final Fantasy XV. All rights belong to Square Enix and no one else.**

 **Now let's sit back and relax… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Trailer**

* * *

 _Driving along the long road, two young men riding on a black motorcycle with a sidecar seemed to be blissfully unaware of the imminent danger they were about to be in. These young men are Angelus and Deus Mortis. They stopped their motorcycle ride at a gas station and strolled into the store._

 _The moment they stepped in however, a pair of bookcases closed behind them. The two brothers found themselves in a room with two children talking to each other. A boy in black and a girl in white._

 _They could both hear the voice of a girl speak. "To crown the King of Light is the calling of the Crystal. Only the True King anointed by the Crystal can purge our star of its skurge."_

 _Angelus glanced out the window, noticing a thunderstorm below. Deus reached out to the children until they vanished in a cloud of dust._

 _(BREAK)_

 _The brothers were on the road again, traveling on their motorcycle with Imperial airships following after them._

 _A hail of gunfire tried to run them off the road as they passed a spectre of Princess Lunafreya._

 _Out of the corner of his eye, Deus caught sight of a white dog with blue eyes looking at him. He suddenly lurched when Angelus pulled the brake to stop the bike. The two came upon the wreckage of the Regalia with Noctis on the ground struggling to get up._

 _The brothers disembarked from their bike to help the Lucian Prince._

 _(BREAK)_

 _Luna slams against a metal wall with the Trident of the Oracle in hand. Her dress in tatters and dirt smeared on her skin. "Noctis!?" She pleaded then ducked from a sword strike that threatened to remove her head._

 _She parried away another blow only to be backhanded to the ground. The figure she was fighting raised their sword to strike her down only for two blades to intersect and stop it. The shadowy figure glares at the interloper, who returned the glare with sinister yellow eyes._

 _(BREAK)_

 _After helping Noctis up, the Mortis brothers and the Prince looked back at the white dog, who took off into the bustling field of green toward the coming darkness._

 _The three traveled with the dog through a desert with shifting sands and beached sailboats. The canine barked at them then entered inside of a boat._

 _They followed inside and found themselves in a train with Imperial Soldiers either sitting, reading a newspaper, or on their phones; not reacting at all to their presence except for the occasional glance here and there. Noticing the white dog, they followed after it, passing by more soldiers until they reached the end of the train as it started to come toward a train station._

 _Noctis didn't notice his reflection being replaced by Lunafreya but when he looks at the glass, it reverts back to his own image._

 _The train stops as the three travelers notice the canine at the top of the staircase. Once the slide doors opened, they quickly left the train._

 _Outside, they shoved their way through Imperial Soldiers, who raised their guns at them but the young men didn't care. Their eyes were only set on the white dog that fled down the stairs with Imperial troops also walking downstairs. They vaulted over the railing to follow after it but were stopped by a squad of soldiers that got in their way. Noctis took the charge, slapping one of the Imperials away while Deus throws a kick that sends another crashing to the floor. Angelus flips over his friends to grab an Imperial then tossed them over the railing to fall to their death. Noctis leaps into the air, a large razor teeth-edged greatsword materializing in his hands as gunfire ripped by him._

 _The white dog enters an elevator. Noctis throws his weapon and teleports inside while Angelus and Deus followed his example by warping with a set of kukris. The Lucian Prince closes the door at the last second as gunfire tore through the metal as he and the Mortis brothers stared into the dog's eyes which started to glow a hellish orange._

 _(BREAK)_

 _Lunafreya raises a barrier as her assailant continued to assault her with the regal broadsword he wielded. The endless barrage broke the magic barrier, shattering it and sending her crashing to the ground. She tried to grab the trident only for it to be taken away._

 _(BREAK)_

 _Noctis, Angelus, Deus, and the dog fall through the floor of the elevator into a black abyss until the Prince materializes a kukri dagger and stabs it into the darkness to slow his descent before everything around him morphed into a bridge with hundreds of Imperials advancing towards him from both sides. Angelus appeared by his side but Deus was missing. The two glanced at each other then nodded._

 _Noctis threw the daggers at two Imperials, warping towards them and drop kicking another pair then stood up to slice the necks of two more soldiers. Angelus passes over the Lucian Prince, slamming his fist into the ground as a wave of ice entrapped four Imperials. He summoned a gunblade then swung his weapon to remove their heads. Noctis uses his zweihander to cut down a couple more soldiers then casually tosses a ball of fire as he warps onto the shoulders of an Imperial to backflip off of him as the fireball explodes, engulfing Niflheim soldiers in the blaze._

 _(BREAK)_

 _Noctis swings a sword at the head of a Behemoth while Deus runs along the walls with a spear in hand, jumps onto the monster's back and buries the spearhead into its flesh as it released a roar of pain._

 _The Behemoth swipes its paws at Noctis, who barely dodges and rolls away from each strike. Deus cartwheels off the beast while the Prince throws his sword to warp away. But the moment he materializes with his blade, the Behemoth swipes at him again this time hitting him at the base of a pillar hard._

 _The white dog from before barks at the two young men to garner their attention. The Behemoth roars until Deus threw his spear into the shoulder of the monster. Noctis, Deus, and the white dog run at a giant mirror were a reflective image of Lunafreya and a black dog takes the place of Noctis and the white dog. They dive headfirst into the reflective surface only to break through water with the Behemoth behind them._

 _As they swim up, they come across a magnificent city that was being attacked by the Empire._

 _(BREAK)_

 _In a Niflheim base, Noctis and the Mortis brothers materialize their weapons to fight a squad of Imperials only for their tools to vanish away. Surprised at first, the three quickly dodged the line of gunfire while stealing automatic rifles from out of Imperial Soldiers' hands. Noctis shot out the lights while Angelus and Deus would smack their rifles across the helmets of any unfortunate Imperial that stepped close enough._

 _Noctis is shoved against a wall but Deus comes in by shoulder tackling the Imperial, giving the Prince ample time to roundhouse kick the soldier's gun out of his hands._

 _The trio continued their valiant struggle against the Imperial forces until a magitek armor started to attack them. They ran and ducked into cover from rain of bullets and missiles that threatened to silence them. Noctis tried to fire only to get shot in the arm instead. Suddenly, the white dog runs off with the magitek armor firing at the canine and even tried to stomp it as well._

 _Seeing his chance, Noctis ran towards a crane while Angelus and Deus kept the mechanical tank distracted._

 _The Lucian Prince throws a chain that wraps around the left arm of the magitek armor. The mech fired a missile that struck between the Mortis brothers, sending them flying. Noctis presses a button on a wall panel which dropped a large steel structure on top of it, crushing it under its weight._

 _Noctis runs to the white dog which laid on the asphalt unmoving only to fall once more in a blackened abyss that opens in the ground._

" _And I'm the Chosen?" A boy asked, his voice echoing._

" _Yes," A girl answered._

 _Angelus and Deus found themselves in a hellish scene with a pack of large Cerberus surrounding them and Noctis, who seemed to have suffered battle damage and held a trident in his hands._

 _The two brothers tried to move but found that they couldn't. A slow inky black darkness began to crawl up their legs, covering it as they struggled._

 _Noctis looked ready to fight until he noticed the same white dog strolling over to a burning tree. When it turned to look at him, it was now a black dog with hellish eyes as flashbacks of the entirety of his journey but in reverse filled his head._

" _I guess I can do it."_

 _A feminine hand pets the demonic canine while Noctis seemed to be having a panic attack. He dropped the trident in his hands as images he didn't know he had started to burn into his mind._

 _Lunafreya crawling away in fear…_

 _He looked terrified._

 _A figure casually strolled towards her with the trident ready to pierce her flesh…_

 _His eyes grew wide._

 _The figure...it was him...with glowing hellfire colored eyes…_

' _He' stabbed Lunafreya…_

 _Noctis collapsed on his knees over the body of Luna then released a cry of agonizing sadness and horror._

 _Angelus and Deus could only watch before the darkness covered them completely._

 _(BREAK)_

 _The two brothers found themselves in an astral space, floating endlessly as if awakening in a dream._

" _Why are we here?" Deus questioned._

" _You've seen the omen…" A raspy voice answered._

" _Yes," Angelus replied._

" _Then you know what your task must be." The voice stated._

 _The brothers closed their eyes then slowly opened them as their pupils began to glow a dark gold._

 _(BREAK)_

 _Lunafreya shot awake in her bed._

 _The same dream…_

 _The same outcome…_

 _The same face…_

 _The princess looked out from the window to see the full moon resting in the night sky._

 _She had seen it. The True King, the Oracle, and now the Travelers…_

 _The world of Eos was about to change…_

 _(BREAK)_

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XV: Travelers' Journey**

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the trailer everybody. Let me know what you think in the comments and all that. I've been meaning to do this since the game came out but I've been busy with other things.**

 **I'm not that proficient in Latin so if any of you have any suggestions on what to name the Mortis brothers' motorcycle then I'm all ears.**

 **First chapter will be awhile but I promise to get it up as fast as I possibly can.**

 **Anyway, please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or hateful criticisms. I will not tolerate those anymore.**

 **If you ignore this warning then I warned you and you have no one to blame but yourself.**

 **Thank you my loyal readers and followers. Your loyalty is what keeps me going.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. The World of Eos and the Prince

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the first chapter of Travelers' Journey. This is more of a prologue to how the brothers are sent to the World of Eos and meet Noctis.**

 **As much as I want to bore you all with things like pairings and all that shit, I suggest we just skip all of that until a later date.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Final Fantasy XV or anything else related to the Final Fantasy series. All rights belong to Square Enix.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **Final Fantasy XV: Travelers' Journey**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** The World of Eos and the Prince

* * *

 **Earth [North America]**

In the world of fantasy, nothing was beyond one's imagination.

As long as someone had a dream that they seek then they'll do anything to reach for that dream even if they must traverse through the stars.

Which is why...none of that shit even matters!

* * *

 **(A/N: Fuck being sentimental! You have a dream? Be a damn gangster and destroy anyone in your way to reach it!)**

* * *

In a small average apartment, there lived two brothers. The eldest and the youngest. They weren't really special; just your average joe trying to get by in life.

The eldest, a 20 year old man with short dark brown hair, brown eyes, and light skin was dressed in a pair of simple pajama pants while sitting on a couch. Beside him, the youngest being 19 years old, had a more slightly messy mane of hair than his older brother with the same brown eyes and light skin. The younger of the two was dressed in an orange t-shirt and blue sports shorts.

The two brothers were related by blood and born two years apart but they both had different interests. However, there was one thing that brought them together. They both loved to play Final Fantasy XV. The characters, the world, the weapons, even the creatures were magnificent. Though the younger brother tended to make it vocal that he liked Ignis Scientia and the 'grease-monkey granddaughter' of Cid in the game. Still, they liked the World of Eos, sometimes wishing they could go on the journey even if it was impossible. That and they wanted to try out some of the food that Ignis would make for the party.

So here they sat in the realm of reality, playing through the same playthrough after the last few times they've beaten the game. No matter how many times they've seen the same cutscene or the same enemy, they could never grow tired of the experience.

The raging thunderstorm outside however was becoming an annoyance though. It was spring and there seemed to be more rainfall than usual plus with the addition of lightning and thunder, it made quite a difficult night to try and sleep.

"Hey, bro. Can I play next?" The younger brother asked.

After killing a goblin on the game, the elder brother paused it then handed the controller over to his sibling. "Here. I gotta use the bathroom first." He stood up from the couch then walked over to said bathroom, closing and locking the door.

As his brother did his business, the younger sibling unpaused the game and continued where they left off. He had Noctis switch to a spear (one of his personal favorite weapon types) then attacked a flan, parrying and avoiding the monster as he pressed the attack button to deliver a descending blow that killed the gooey creature.

He listened to Prompto humming the Final Fantasy victory theme while Gladiolus laughed it off.

A quick flush of a toilet and a washing of hands later, the elder brother was out of the bathroom with a relieved expression. "Ah much better."

"Hey, bro, you ever wonder what it would be like to be in Eos?" The younger sibling questioned.

The elder brother sat back on the couch, watching as his little brother returned the party back to the Regalia. "All the time. Though, I imagine if you were in it, you'd be staring at Cindy way too much."

"Fuck you." The younger sibling spat out as the party drove on the road once again.

A crack of thunder had the two brothers flinch in surprise then out of nowhere, a lightning bolt struck their television and in turn the PS4 in which the Final Fantasy XV game was in.

"What the hell!?" The brothers exclaimed in comical shock.

Before the duo realized it, a pair of glowing hands emerged from the screen of their television and grabbed a hold of them.

"Hey! Let go of me!" The elder brother yelled.

"I'm too young and handsome to die!" The younger brother cried out.

The ethereal hands dragged the boys inside, their cries of protest blocked out by the thunderstorm outside.

* * *

 **Etro's Realm**

The siblings awoke to find themselves in a strange realm. There seemed to be nothing at all, only an empty black space with small stars orbiting the entirety of the dimension.

"Okay, where the hell are we?" The younger sibling asked.

"How in the hell should I know?" The eldest replied.

" _ **To answer your questions, you must first hear the quest that I have for you both."**_ A beautiful voice spoke, garnering the brothers' attention as a great light emerged from the ever expanding shadows. Such light nearly destroyed their retinas so they were forced to cover their eyes. Once the light dimmed, the two carefully removed their hands from their eyes and were met with the most beautiful sight. It was a woman of unparalleled beauty. Her rich black hair which cascaded past her shoulders with creamy white skin that had no blemishes whatsoever on the surface, a pair of soft brown eyes that looked upon the brothers with warmth and love, and finally the pure white dress she wore that seemed to be fit for royalty or in other terms, a goddess.

So it was only rational that the brothers reacted as they did…

"Who the fuck are you?" The elder brother questioned with a raised brow, surprising the woman.

" _ **Good gracious, please watch your language!"**_ She chastised the young man.

"You're not my mom so I can curse at you if I want to!" The older sibling narrowed his eyes at the mysterious woman. "So, I'll ask again and don't dodge the question. Who are you!"

The woman grumbled then released a huge intake of breath. _**"Very well. To answer your question, I am the Goddess of Death, Etro."**_

"Uh huh, and I'm the king of France." The younger sibling rolled his eyes, obviously not believing her one bit.

" _ **I speak the truth, young man."**_ The woman, Etro remarked. _**"Now, as I was saying…"**_ She focused on the two brothers. _**"What do you know of the Lucian Prince?"**_

"He's the main character of Final Fantasy XV." The elder sibling deadpanned.

"He's a badass warrior." The younger sibling added.

"He looks awesome in black." The older brother threw in.

"He gets cockblocked at every step of the way." The youngest shot in.

" _ **Okay, okay, you can stop now!"**_ Etro held up her hand, stopping the two boys from continuing. _**"Well, what if I were to tell you that Noctis was in even greater danger than from the likes of his vile ancestor?"**_

"I'd say: Why the fuck should we care?" The eldest questioned.

"Yeah, it's just a game. Plus, Noctis is the main hero, if some asshole is after him then he can beat them easily." The younger sibling stated.

" _ **I'm afraid that Noctis and his companions will not be enough to defeat this entity."**_ Etro remarked sadly. _**"Even the Chosen King would be defeated by it. This task is why I have called upon you. You two are the only ones with the experience and the willpower to face this beast."**_

"So let me get this straight; you took us out of our world, tasked us with fighting some great evil, and potentially get ourselves killed?" The older brother listed off.

" _ **Well, yes…"**_ Etro seemed to shrink back a bit nervously when she caught the condescending looks from both brothers. _**"I mean, that's not what I was trying to do…"**_ She offered weakly.

After a few seconds of silence, the brothers answered, "Okay."

…

…

…

" _ **Wait, what?"**_

"We'll help you. After all, this is a once in a lifetime chance to explore a new world." The younger sibling added.

"Plus, it might be fun." The eldest remarked with a small grin.

The Goddess of Death released a small relieved breath, smiling graciously at the boys. _**"I thank you both from the bottom of my heart. You will not regret it."**_

"But first, you need to do something for us." The older sibling held up a hand, confusing Etro.

" _ **And what would that be?"**_

The brothers glanced at each other then back at Etro with wide grins.

"We want our own names, appearances, weapons, and a vehicle to travel with the party. Oh, and we want special abilities. Ones better than the stuff Noctis and the others have." The youngest spoke.

"And you can't interfere in anything that we do. Even if we have to change the outcome of Noctis's tale. Got it?" The eldest added.

Etro, seeing as how that was the only way to get these two to stop the coming darkness, nodded in agreement. _**"Very well. It is within my power to grant your requests. Now step forward, please."**_

The brothers did as she asked then watched as the Goddess of Death placed her hands on both of their heads, mumbling words in a language they had no idea about. Suddenly, their bodies began to glow with a faint golden light. Once it simmered, Etro retreated slightly to allow the two to gaze upon the results of her work.

The elder brother's appearance had changed drastically. For one, his curly brown hair was now a snowy white that cascaded down to his neck, giving him a sort of pretty boy look with added strands having a feathery/spiky look. His eyes were no longer brown instead they were a deep silver. His body had more muscles, not enough to make him seem like a Gladiolus sort of person but enough to give him Noctis's muscle tone. He was dressed in a school uniform.

The youngest, like his brother, was also different appearance wise. His mane of dark hair was now a vibrant red almost the shade of blood and reached down to the nape of his spine. A few bangs also seemed to be dangling over his eyes which were a dark violet color. His build was lean with a lighter muscle tone than his older sibling, one built for speed instead of power. He also wore a school uniform.

"Not bad." The eldest added.

"I like it." The youngest smirked.

" _ **I knew you would."**_ Etro smiled softly at the two. _**"I've also taken the liberty of forging a number of things for you in Eos such as identification, a personal history, family lines, and even your own equipment. Your names from now on will be…"**_ She gestured to the eldest. _**"Angelus and…**_ " She then directs her gaze to the youngest. _**"Deus Mortis."**_

"Pretty sweet names." Deus grinned, casually folding his arms behind his head.

"What about our gear?" Angelus asked with a raised brow.

" _ **Ah yes. Your weaponry…"**_ Etro focuses her energy for a brief second then materialized two weapons different from the game. A gunblade and a double-bladed voulge. _**"Angelus, your specialty weapon is the gunblade. Deus, your weapon shall be this voulge. The name of these weapons will be left entirely up to you."**_

Angelus took his offered weapon and gazed down to marvel at the craftsmanship. It was far too futuristic to be related to anything from the Final Fantasy series. If anything, it looked like something straight out of Phantasy Star. The weapon had a sleek, angular revolver appearance with a single edge blade welded below the gun barrel. A handguard to protect the wielder's hand with a trigger on the grip and the single edged blade glowed with a greenish-blue light.

"I think I'll call this…" The silver-eyed man thought up the name long and hard then snapped his fingers. "Air Raider."

Deus's weapon, like Angelus's, had a more futuristic appearance instead of the archaic forms of the Final Fantasy universe. Instead, it had the appearance of a Double Saber from Phantasy Star. The bladed ends glowed with greenish-blue plasma and fit comfortably in his palms.

"Sweet! I'll call this bad boy…" The redhead's smirk widened. "Wave Rider."

" _ **Most excellent names, my friends."**_ The goddess smiled down at the duo. _**"These weapons were forged from my own essence so they won't be directly tied to the Crystal or the Lucian bloodline. You will be able to use other weapon types if you so wish but that will come at a price. Do not forget that."**_

The brothers nodded in understanding. Their weapons disappear in a flash of light.

" _ **Then I wish you both the best of luck."**_ Simultaneously, Etro plants a small kiss on the foreheads of Angelus and Deus. The duo glowed once more before vanishing into particles of light. _**"Until next we meet, dear Travelers…"**_

* * *

 **Eos - Kingdom of Lucis**

Silver and violet eyes shoot open.

Angelus and Deus glance around, finding themselves surrounded by passerby teens in the same school uniforms as them or at least in female versions. They must be in the school Noctis and Prompto attend as teenagers. It's the only explanation since many of the teens were barely paying attention to them.

"So we're finally here…" Deus mumbled.

"It's almost like a dream." Angelus whispered. "We should thank Etro next time we see her."

"Yeah." The redhead nodded in agreement.

"Oh, it's Prince Noctis!" A girl suddenly called out in surprise.

"The Prince? Oh, he's so handsome!" Another girl sighed dreamily. "I wish I could be his girlfriend."

The Mortis brothers followed the chatter until they were met with the very person that they were assigned to protect and save from his fate in the future.

The future King himself…

Noctis Lucis Caelum.

He looked exactly as he did in the animated episodes albeit younger with a lot less spikiness to his hair but with a more feathered look. Following him with a big grin on his face was the gunner of the party, Prompto Argentum.

The duo could hardly contain their excitement since they were now meeting two of the characters in their favorite video game. They didn't want to fanboy and geek out right now since that would draw attention along with unnecessary questions. Instead, they composed themselves to act as calm and casual as possible.

That's when they noticed that both the Prince and his blonde friend were looking at them.

"Oh, Ang and Deus, how's it going!" Prompto greeted the two with a large grin.

The siblings were taken aback. Did Etro bolstered their relationship with the party as friends? It was the only reasonable explanation they could think of since nothing else seemed to come to mind.

Crap, they're standing around like a couple of silent mimes. They needed to say something.

"What's up." Deus nodded his head towards Noctis and Prompto.

"The sky." The Prince joked in his usual casual tone.

"That's true." Angelus chuckled. "Still got the girls talking about you, Prince Noctis?" He teased the dark-haired boy, who had the decency to blush shyly in embarrassment but quickly dismissed it by saying.

"Shut up." Noctis scoffed. "You're as bad as Gladio."

So, in this world, Angelus tends to tease Noctis and he seems to work in tandem with Gladiolus to double the teasing.

"Nah, I think I'm better." The white-haired man smirked.

Prompto latched his right arm around Noctis's neck. "Yo, Noct, how about after school we go to your place and get Ignis to whip us up something good!"

The prince rolled his eyes. "Sure, I'll get right on that after Ignis gets done scolding me for leaving the place a mess again."

"Geez, you're royalty yet you leave your place a complete trash bin." Deus folded his arms behind his head in a lazy manner. "Better get that habit under control or else your future wife will think you're a no good bum."

"Pretty sure she wouldn't care." Noctis deadpanned. "Anyways, I've got to go to Gladio's to train. If I don't go today, he'll double our sparring for tomorrow and you know how much of a brute he can be during those days."

"Fair point." The brothers said in unison.

The four chuckled, marching off to class like the best of friends. In the minds of Angelus and Deus, this was like a dream come true…

* * *

 **Niflheim [Imperial Capital City of Gralea]**

From within the imperial chancellor's quarters, Ardyn Izunia watched the waning sunlight with a mischievous gleam in his amber eyes. His fedora rested comfortably on his desk as he continued to gaze into the twilight hours of the ending day.

"Ah, such a beautiful sunset. So peaceful and full of hope." He remarked quietly. "A shame it won't be around for much longer in a few more years."

Ardyn spun his chair around to look upon the regal oak appearance of his room. Such a wonderful gift especially when his honeyed words managed to win over the emperor easily for him to manipulate. So far, Niflheim's conquest of the other lands was coming along smoothly especially with the Glacian slain. The Infernian or rather, the Wicked as he was called by his fellow Astrals would most likely follow him in order to spread the Starscourge once again like it did during the Great War of Old. The Draconian, the leader of the Astrals would be difficult to kill since it remains inside of Insomnia's Crystal. Regardless, once his plans come to fruition, the Astrals will be powerless to stop him and the Starscourge will engulf the world in darkness once more.

"So you are the Immortal Accursed." A female voice, rich like velvet with a seductive undertone, spoke.

Ardyn, in all his years as an immortal man, frowned at the sudden intrusion. "Who dares to disturb me?" He demanded.

"Oh, you could say I'm someone who shares your view of the world and its people." The voice continued.

"Is that so? Well, are you going to reveal yourself or are you going to play these little guessing games with me?" A mischievous man he may be but even he had mental limits.

"You'll see me in due time. I merely came to give you a warning."

A red-violet eyebrow rose with interest. "Oh?"

"You seek to end the bloodlines of the Lucian kings and the Tenebraean Oracles, alongside their divine relics. Am I correct?" When Ardyn didn't correct the voice, she continued. "Well, what if I were to tell you that there is a way to hasten such an end?"

"You have my attention." The chancellor smirked casually.

"With Insomnia's Crystal in the empire's hands, the True King would need to journey a great distance to seize its power. Such an event will come to pass but there are those that will change such an outcome." The voice remarked. "Two such individuals chosen by the Goddess of Death, Etro. These Travelers will no doubt interfere with your plans and aid the True King of Light in destroying the Starscourge forever."

Ardyn narrowed his eyes. A goddess of death? Travelers? "What are these Travelers?"

"They are individuals from another world. You could say they come from the realm that created this one." The voice continued. "As such, they have foreseen the future and your defeat. Etro's chosen warriors will stop you such is their purpose in this world."

"Then how am I supposed to defeat them?" The immortal questioned the hidden woman.

"You can't. At least, not without a little help." Ardyn could almost feel the malicious grin on the woman's face. "Your daemons will not be enough to stop them. However, I can provide you with warriors of parallel strength that will rid this realm of Etro's champions."

"Well, I suppose this is the makings of a wonderful partnership." The fallen King grinned almost maddeningly as he and the voice chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **Three Years Later - Insomnia**

For Angelus and Deus, life in the Kingdom of Lucis was rather peaceful.

They had met the party of Final Fantasy XV and were even great friends. It's like they were truly a part of Eos.

Angelus seemed to get along well with Noctis, Prompto, and Gladiolus due to his casual yet brash nature. Deus had a brotherly bond with Ignis and Iris; the former due to his cooking and the latter because they liked to play around.

Thus, when they were now assigned as members of the Crownsguard, they took their duties seriously and trained themselves in every known art of combat like Noctis did when he started growing up.

During their first year in the World of Eos, the duo had found themselves a rather interesting vehicle. A motorcycle that resembled a Harley Davidson Night Rod with a sidecar to boot. The brothers along with Gladio, Noctis, Prompto, and Ignis saved enough gil to buy the chopper at a reasonable price (more to the fact that Noctis helped lower it due to his title as prince) and repainted it black with gold highlights. They printed a name on the bike as well in gold lettering: _Orpheus_.

Thus, after the two had reached their correct ages during the three years they've spent in Eos, Angelus and Deus would frequently check the news related to anything about the Niflheim empire. The only things they managed to get were the occasional appearance of the emperor or the words of the chancellor.

The siblings had no doubt in their minds that they would be facing off against Ardyn Izunia along with his army of daemons in the future but they were confident enough in their skills that they could handle anything the immortal would throw at them.

We now find our two traveling heroes with the rest of the party in front of the steps of the palace. Standing before them was the King of Lucis himself, Regis Lucis Caelum CXIII. The aging man placed a caring hand on his son's shoulder. "Walk tall, my son." He spoke.

The Crown Prince seemed to take these words to heart, nodding to his father as he along with Prompto, Ignis, and Gladiolus entered the Regalia to leave for Altissia for Noctis's wedding to Lunafreya Nox Fleuret.

However, before Angelus and Deus could mount Orpheus to follow after their friends, the king stopped them. "Hold, my young friends."

The brotherly duo remained still, turning their gaze back to Regis. "Yes, Your Highness?" Angelus spoke respectfully.

"There is no need for formalities." Regis held up the hand that wasn't holding his cane. "I know of your task."

Silver and violet eyes widen in surprise as they stared at the Lucian King. "Then you know about…" Deus trailed.

"Yes, I have spoken with the Draconian. He has informed me that Etro has sent forth two champions from another world." Regis explained, remembering long ago of his conversation with Bahamut. "That being said, I have a favor to ask of you." The look he gave them was not one of a king but of a father. "I ask that you keep my son safe to the very end."

Angelus and Deus glanced at each other then back at the king. "We promise, King Regis." They said in unison, bowing respectfully to the aging man.

"To the very end…" Deus added.

"We'll protect Noctis until he reaches his destiny." Angelus stated. "No matter what happens, he's our friend and we'll stand by his side till the end."

Regis smiled at the duo. "I thank you both. One day, I will meet my son again if not in this life then the next one instead. Until my time in this world is over, you two will be Noctis's guardians. Protect him with your lives."

They nod in unison then march down the stairs to their bike. Angelus getting on the chopper while Deus sat in the sidecar. The two bid the king farewell and drove out of the palace gates, following after their friends to leave Insomnia.

The king watched as the Travelers from another world left to guard his only son. "Noctis…" He spoke under his breath. An undertone of sorrow laced in his words. "Forgive me for not spending more time with you…"

Thus, the adventure of a lifetime began for a prince, his friends, and two travelers began…

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for this chapter. The next one will be up shortly. Probably. Maybe. It could be a while. Sorry for being late though, major writer's block. If it's too short, real sorry about that.**

 **Also, to explain the appearance of Angelus and Deus's weapons. Practically all of them are based on weapons from Phantasy Star Online 2. For one reason, because the weapons are cool as fuck! Air Raider is based on the Gunslash weapon. The first one that literally says 'Gunslash'. Wave Rider is based on the Double Saber that also literally quite says 'Double Saber'. You can look it up if the description in this chapter was pretty shitty. I'm not all that good at describing weapons. Their outfit descriptions will come up in the next chapter but like the others they will be wearing black...lots of it.**

 **There's also the fact that our mysterious female antagonist will be bringing others from Earth as enemies for the brothers. Anyone can petition a character. You just need to follow this example to qualify.**

* * *

 **Name:**

 **Alias: (World of Eos name)**

 **Sex:**

 **Age:**

 **Personality:**

 **Appearance: (Be descriptive)**

 **Abilities: (No OP powers; you may pick three abilities that suit you and that's it)**

 **Weapon: (You can copy other weapons from other series if you want)**

 **Backstory: (Your character history)**

 **Encounter: (Where or when should the protagonists encounter and fight your character?)**

* * *

 **Don't be afraid to petition if you think I'm gonna kill them off. No, only Angelus and Deus are able to be killed but the ones brought from our mystery antagonist will be sent back to Earth with no memory of what happened.**

 **I'm gonna have the mystery bad guy trick your characters into believing Angelus and Deus are evil in order to kill Noctis. That's what they will believe.**

 **Please review and comment on this chapter but no flames or harmful criticisms because I'll report you.**

 **If you ignore the warning then that's your own fault.**

 **Thank you to all my readers and followers for sticking with me since I first began. You are my inspiration to continue writing.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
